Joy to the World
by Mr.Ryals
Summary: Ever since Cosmo died Tails has been sick, now on christmas night they gang are going over to Cream's house thinking that it the love of this night will help ease his pain. During the party Tails begins to hear a voice one as that of an Angle. Review


_Joy to the World, the Lord is come!_

It's been almost four months since Cosmo died and even since Tails has not been the same. Each day he was awaken in the middle of the night by the nightmares of her tragic death, Tails even started to get bad coughing fits from unknown reasons, Amy tells them all it's the sickness of a broken heart. Sonic even moved in with his friend to help him in this time of pain only to find himself walking out of the room to hide his own tears from his little brother, it was not right for this kind hearted fox to be in such pain._  
_

_Let earth receive her King  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing._

Today was the night of Christmas, even as Sonic helped the weak Fox put on his warm clothing he notice that the fox seemed to be smiling today, something that Sonic had hardly seen since they came back to Mobius.

"Nice to see that smile again." Sonic said wrapping the scarf around his little brother's neck

"I feel happy today, I don't know why but I just feel like today something is going to happen." Tails said, the little fox gave the blue hedgehog a soft punch to the arm, "You need to get ready before we are late."

It was not long before they were walking through the soft snow towards Vanilla and Cream's house, Sonic notice while they walked Tails was admiring the snow covered land like it was his first time to ever see it.

"You ok, Tails" asked Sonic curious to why the Fox was acting so strange.

Tails blushed, "I am fine, it's just that the snow is so calming to me."

They said nothing more until they reached the house, with just a knock the door shot open and Sonic was tackled to the ground by Amy who had him in a powerful hug, "Merry Christmas, Sonic.", she squealed kissing him on the cheek.

_And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing._

The party was that of full of joy and some tears, not of sadness of course but that of joy for Tails was in his happy mood, it seemed as tho nothing had ever happened to the boy to cause him such pain.

_**Tails…**_

The fox's ears rose up at the sound of his name being called, voice was soft and he could not make out who it was but he know it was no one in the room before him.

"Tails is everything ok?" Amy asked placing a hand on his shoulder noticing his odd reactions to something.

"Oh..I am fine Amy don't worry about me." Tails chuckled, the was a little confused by what he heard but it must have been only his mind playing tricks on him. The boy had been lacking sleep these past few days.

Vanilla soon gave everyone some hot chocolate, Tails brought his cup to his lips and enjoyed the flavor of the chocolate, he could taste he hint of mint with it, Vanilla always knew how to make Tails feel right at home.

_**Tails…**_

Tails looked up and again saw no one that matched the voice but this time it was louder as if the person was right in front of him.

"Hey guys I will be back I need some fresh air."Tails said getting up and walking to his coat

"I can go with you if you want." Cream said looking at her friend with a cheerful face.

Tails shook his head, "Na, you guys stay here I will be fine." He threw on his coat and opened the door, something reason unknown to even Tails he turned and faced his all his friends with a smile on his face, "I love you guys." Tails said then closing the door behind him as he left. 

_Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!  
Let men their songs employ;  
_

The wind was cold on his face but it was all the same, he began to walk down the road hoping that the cold would help wake him up. It was only after a good five minutes before he started to get a cramp in his chest, Tails stretched his arm a bit to help relieve the pain.

_**Tails...we will be together soon.**_

_While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains_

The pain soon irrupted to that of pure agony his breathing was stopped by the shock of the intense pain in his chest; Tails held his chest and he looked aback to Vanilla's house

"S..oni…c." The small Fox wheezed softy began to slowly making his way back to the house, each step more painful than the other.

_Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy._

"Tails has been gone for alone time." Amy said with a worried tone looking into the fire place

"I will go get him in a few more minutes he just needs time." Sonic said calmly, deep down he could not help but shake a strange feeling.__

No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as, far as, the curse is found.  


Tails was only a thirty steps away from Vanilla's home before his legs finally gave out on him he rolled over on his back and looked towards the cloudy sky tears of pain rolling down his cheeks, his breaths were getting more difficult to inhale.

"I..am..scared.", whimpered the fox , he did not want to die alone in the snow on Christmas

The sky opened up and a light shined down on him, from within the light he could see a figure floating down to him. 

He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,

Knuckles walked over to the window and he could see his yellow friend lying in the snow holding his chest in pain. "Tails!" he yelled running out the door.

The others not even grabbing their coats ran out the door following Knuckles tears rolling down each face when they saw the fox looking up to the dark sky.

"Tails?" whispered Sonic kneeling down by his brother.

"Sonic…do you see what I see?" the fox asked his eyes fixed to the sky as he watched the figure get closer.

The group looked up and only saw the bright glow and a small figure flowing down.

_**Tails**_

The fox eyes widened when the figure came into sight, it was Cosmo and she was glowing brighter with her beauty.

"Cosmo?" the fox managed to say.

_**I told you, me and you would be together. Now it's time of us to share forever together.**_

Cosmo kneeled down and took his hand, he pain that once help its grip on him was gone and the fox stood up holding he hand tight.

Tails turned around to see his friends looking back at him as they kneeled over his lifeless body. He was dead, but he did not die alone or sad.

"Soon we will all be together once again." Tails said with a smile, he began to walk towards the light only he and Cosmo could see "I love you all." Tails said before he and his love vanished into the snowy sky

_And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love._


End file.
